Heaven out of hell
by SPNlovur14
Summary: What happens when Dimitiri arrives at St. Vladimir boarding school and turns Rose's perfect life upside down? And will he choose right when heaven turns to hell? Read and find out. Cheesy I know! But its the best I got, give it a chance! P.S ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I'm back for another Vampire Academy fanfic, I'm so excited about Vamp Academy since I read SB (Spirit Bound) and I'm so excited for Last Sacrifice, but December has never seemed farther :P Any who, I'm so excited about this story, I've been wanting to post it for a while and I hope people read (And like) it.**

**Full Summary: What happens when Dimitiri arrives at St. Vladimir boarding school and turns Rose's perfect life upside down? And will he choose right when heaven turns to hell? Read and find out. Cheesy I know! But its the best I got, give it a chance! P.S ALL HUMAN STORY Also, Mason, Lissa's parents and Andre aren't dead!  
**

**Disclaimer: (SO SAD) I own nothing, all characters belong to the awesome genius herself: Richelle Mead, I just occasionally play with her fabulous characters ;D (GO DIMITIRI!)

* * *

**

RPOV

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" My best friend Lissa's amused voice broke through my fantasies, my head snapped up from my elbows. Our classroom was empty except for Lissa, My boyfriend Adrian, my other friend's Mason and Mia.

"Yeah?" I asked dazedly.

"Class is over" she laughed lightly "You were too zoned out to realize it's been over for five minutes now, what were you thinking about?"

_A BLT... _I thought dreamily but settled for "School to end for good. Only two more years left and were home free!"

"But until then" Adrian gazed around at the white walls clustered in crappy "_Try your best!_" posters and other learning essentials "Were trapped"

I groaned "I'm going to lose my mind"

"C'mon Rose!" Mason encouraged with that goofy smile of his "Kick the systems ass"

"As much as I'd love to, I'll just settle for kicking Adrian's ass about his black lungs" I smirked sending a pointed look at Adrian's twitching hand, he had just quit smoking a month ago and I didn't believe he _fully _quit yet.

He just rolled his eyes and hooked an arm around my shoulders lazily "You know Rose, as long as we've been dating I'm still _hurt _you don't trust me"

"Touching" Lissa snapped, she had just began a relationship with her current boyfriend Aaron out of pity and wasn't so thrilled. She had been pressured into asking him out- he was absolutely crazy about her- but she felt no sparks for him which shredded her little hope of enjoying Junior year. "At least you guys feel _anything _for each other!"

I laughed "You know Liss this is all on you. You and your kindness"

Mason laughed "True that"

Mia shrugged and threw her fluffy blond curls over her shoulder "Ignore them Lissa, I personally think you and Aaron can work out perfectly"

I laughed and wrapped an arm around Adrian's waist as we walked into the crowded hall. The group talked a little more but all my eyes focused on was something across the hall, something tall, gorgeous, and god-like...

* * *

**Please Review, Favorite, and Alert. I have to know Someone- ANYONE likes the story and I'll update. P.S Sorry if I sound desperate LOL I'm just worried  
**

**~Narutard4life  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woohoo! People like this story! Anyway on to chapter 2 Enjoy! **

**I hope you guys have all read Spirit bound because I think it was possibly the best Vampire Academy book which used to be Shadow kissed :P But any who it was AWESOME! Okay this has gone on far too long so Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything cept this story :L

* * *

**

RPOV:

His chin length brown hair was tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck with only a few hairs escaping which he brushed back behind his ears. He was turned talking to someone so all I could see was his lean body in a tight black t-shirt and jeans.

"Liss" I poked her ribs, tugging her over as the bell rang.

"Rose, c'mon we have to go" she protested, luckily we had the same class. Adrian walked with us until we reached his class and left me with a goodbye kiss. Lissa scowled and I smirked satisfied.

"So, what were you wanting to talk to me about?" she whispered as we entered the science lab, taking our seats at our usual table she scowled as Jesse Zeklos and his friend's tormented the class animals lining the counter. "If you should kick anyone's ass it's them" she told me quietly.

I shrugged "Their jerks, ignore them"

She rolled her eyes "That's kind of hard when they screw up _everything_"

Just then, Christian Ozera entered the classroom and I saw Lissa straighten up in her seat, last year she kind of had a crush on him but never admitted to anything. I guess she had eyes for the "I don't give a fuck" attitude, she had more of a kinder attitude than most.

Christian gave her a small glance and a wink as he passed and I rolled my eyes and smacked her arm lightly. "Liss, stay away from him. He's dangerous and a jerk as much as Jesse and Ralph"

"I don't like _Christian_ I never have" she glanced at me shocked "And you never answered my question, What did you want to talk to me about?"

I never got to talk again because at that time, Ms. Karp swept into the room. She clapped her hands calling the class to order as Tasha entered laughing lightly with the guy from before. I saw now that he had deep brown eyes and a smile to keep any woman awake at night. Dammit!

"Whoa" Lissa murmured, jade eyes wide as she glanced back at me.

"We have a new student today" Karp told us motioning to that guy who took the table in front of us with Tasha. Tasha Ozera was Christian's cousin, so I didn't trust her much if she came from the same bloodline as Christian. They each had the same silky black hair, pale skin, and pale blue eyes that ran in the Ozera family.

"Dimitiri Belikov"

The guy stood from his seat and gave the class a small wave and an uncomfortable half smile, I guess he wasn't a people person. All girls eyes were on him which would have been amusing if my jealousy didn't overcome me. He sat and Ms. Karp smiled.

"He's transferred from another Academy in Russia" she told us intrigued, and intrigued I was. She was saying something else but at that moment Dimitiri glanced back at us causing my cheeks to heat, I glanced down at my hands and mentally smacked myself. When did I _ever _blush in front of guys? Before I dated Adrian I had guys falling at my feet, it was cute, but right now I felt vulnerable and small under his gaze. _This is going to be a looooong year _I thought resting my chin on my arms.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, I hope their good at least lol Please Review P.S I love your guys reviews, and alerts, and favorites :D They make me happy ^-^**

**~Narutard4life  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad that were all on the same page with RosexDimka but for most of the story its going to be AdrianxRose and TashaxDimka but it will change so stay patient. lol Thank you for the fabulous reviews! And alerts and Favorites they always make me smile. **

**Disclaimer: (Oh cruel fate) I own nothing :[  
**

* * *

RPOV:

Class dragged on agonizing long for me, but Lissa listened intently to Karp's words. I didn't understand how though, it was so _boring_. Half the class was either asleep, passing notes, or just dozing off while the others partially listened, how did not notice?

I glanced up at Ms. Karp before quietly tearing a piece of paper from my notebook and scribbling on it, then throwing it to Lissa.

_What do you think about the new kid? _It read

She read it quickly, then glanced at me and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and nodded toward the paper, she took the hint and reluctantly wrote on it then threw it at me. I pressed my lips together suppressing laughter and glanced at it.

_Belikov? I don't know _she replied _Why?_

_No reason... _I threw the paper back at her.

She smacked my arm fairly hard and hissed "Rose!"

I glanced at her with wide eyes. "What did I do?" I whispered.

She smacked me again and whispered "You know what you did"

"Ladies" Karp strode up to our desk, with an amused smile. "Is my lesson interrupting anything important?"

I glanced at Lissa "I'm not so sure"

The class laughed and Ms. Karp's amusement evaporated, she gave us a stern look. "Rose, Lissa I don't know how many times I must tell you but _please _keep your conversations quiet during my lessons or I will separate you"

We both nodded "Sorry Ms. Karp"

She walked away and Lissa smacked me once more, I laughed quietly this time. Tasha glanced back at us and shook her head, my eyes widened and my laughing dried up as Dimitiri glanced back at us with an amused half smile.

"Yes?" I whispered, smirking.

"You two aren't the greatest whisperers" he told me quietly "Just a little tip for the future"

I grinned and glanced at Lissa who was watching something in the front "Then if your right, Ms. Karp can hear everything were saying"

We both looked at her at the same time, she was in the front discussing a chart and soon I realized what Lissa was staring at. Christian. Oh I was going to talk to her about this. The bell rang then dismissing us to lunch, everyone stood eagerly and piled out leaving Me, Lissa, Tasha, Christian, Dimitiri, and Ms. Karp in the room.

"Savages" Lissa glared at the door.

I chuckled and pushed her lightly toward the door. "C'mon crazy"

She rolled her eyes "I am _not _crazy!"

"You may have bruised my arm" I teased rubbing my arm. She laughed.

"Yeah right"

Mason was leaning against the wall with Adrian. "What's this about abuse we hear?"

"Lissa was beating me in class" I nodded

She laughed and time froze as I looked across the hallway, Tasha and Dimitiri were talking with each other and he said something that made her laugh. He smiled and she lied a hand on his arm. The nerve. I glanced back at our group and looked at Adrian. He was one of the hottest guys at school, definitely.

I laced our hands and he looked at me and smiled putting his arm around my shoulders. Lissa was talking to Mason while I glanced back at Tasha and Dimitiri, she caught me and glared. I looked at my feet.

"We should get going" I spoke up "Before the 'savages' get all the good food"

We could all agree on wanting food so we turned for the cafeteria but not before Lissa stopped. "I have to get something from my locker" she told us "Meet you there"

* * *

**The beginning of the next chapter will be Lissa's POV and I will post it if I have enough reviews xD At least 5 reviews. Stay sweet. **

**~Narutard4life  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope everyone likes it xD **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

  
**

LPOV:

I waved to Rose, Adrian, and Mason and turned the other way in search of Mia. She was supposed to be here but I didn't see her small figure anywhere in sight. I could see where Rose's eyes were focused on and did not like it one little bit. Sure, Dimitiri was kind of hot but still! She was with Adrian who was crazy about her-

"Lissa" a smooth voice said from behind me, I looked to realize I was at my locker now. "How are you on this beautiful morning?"

I spun around to find Christian Ozera and glared. "What do you want Christian? I don't have time for you today?"

He took a step forward and smirked "So when do you have time for me?"

My eyes widened at the closeness and I almost lost sense of my thoughts and gave in I said _almost_. But I gathered enough dignity and pushed him back. "Leave me alone" For the first time I noticed we were in an empty hallway.

"Are you sure you want that?" he asked, his beautiful pale blue eyes thoughtful, all humor gone as his black hair fell into his face. "I've seen how you are with the golden boy"

"You think you'll make a better choice?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well charm and good looks aside" he smirked "I'm smarter, and I make a mean meatloaf"

I laughed "I can see it now, your the next desperate housewife"

He smiled, and boy he looked amazing when he smiled. "Look I didn't come here to corner you" he shrugged backing up. "I just came to tell you, I like you, always have"

My eyes widened, whoa didn't expect that. Aaron rounded the corner then and Christian gave him a small wave as he passed. "Hey" Aaron greeted me with a peck on the lips "What was that all about?"

I shook my head "Class assignment"

I needed to report this to Rose and Mia and _soon_ then suddenly an anger filled up. Rose would be angry and I didn't need that right now, besides she had nor right to interfere in my love life.

* * *

RPOV:

"Where do they come up with these idea's?" Adrian laughed flicking a nearby poster promoting the up coming Masquerade ball as we walked to the Cafeteria. Mason smiled.

I shrugged "It sounds kind of fun, you don't think so?"

Adrian swept in front of me, gripping my hand as he gave me a gallant bow. "Would you Rosemarie Hathaway be as kind as to be my escort?"

I laughed "Why Adrian I've never heard such sane words come from you before"

He smirked "Don't expect them any longer"

Mason rolled his eyes dramatically. "She's going to say yes, now hurry up I'm hungry" he grumbled. I smiled and put a thoughtful face on.

"Sure" I shrugged "Why not"

Mason laughed as we entered "You gonna dress up all fancy Ivashkov?"

I grinned "When he does, I'll send pictures. Everywhere"

Adrian groaned and I pushed him into the lunch line then stood stunned as a wave of the sharp scent of aftershave washed over me. I turned mechanically to find Dimitiri.

"Hey" he nodded. I cleared my throat.

"Hi"

"Are you in line?" Tasha asked beside him, clearly making her presence clear. If I had one wish this very second it would be that Tasha would suddenly be hit with a car.

I shook my head "I was just standing with Adrian"

I spun around and clutched his hand as the line hurried in slow motion, a few moments later Christian Ozera swept in with a self satisfied, anc cocky smirk. I watched him with narrowed eyes.

"I'll be right back" I told Adrian.

He nodded and I hurried out out the hallway, and turned to find Lissa, Mia and Aaron joining us, there was a sort of pain and anger in Lissa's jade eyes that I suspiciously pinned on Christian.

* * *

**Please Review xD **

**~Narutard4life**

**P.S I'm loving your guys reviews so keep em coming!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

RPOV:

"Uh Aaron, Mia" I narrowed my brown eyes, meeting Lissa's eyes evenly. "Can you give us a moment, and tell Mason and Adrian we'll be in a sec. Thanks" It wasn't really a question, and they knew it by my demanding tone. Lissa rolled her eyes as I grabbed her wrist and dragged her away to an empty hall.

"What did Christian do to you?" I demanded viciously. "He came in a couple moments ago all smug, so tell me Liss or I'll find out by myself" I didn't mean to sound like such a bitch but I was very protective of her, it was an instinct since her brother Andre was too popular to really notice what went on in her life. He loved her and stuff but he knew I would kick anyone's ass if they messed with her. We've known each other since kindergarten so it had become a second nature to watch over her.

"What do you mean?" her eye brows knit together in confusion "He did nothing, I mean we talked real quick but that was it"

I sighed "You promise?"

"Of course" She gave me a small smile, I still saw an emotion lurking in her eyes that I couldn't place but I put it away for another argument as she grinned. "So what was with this?" she shoved the note we were passing back into my palms.

"I just wanted to know!" I exclaimed "Gosh, Is that so bad?"

She shrugged "It wouldn't be if it weren't _you_"

I narrowed my eyes "what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

She smiled "Oh please Rose, I saw the way you were staring at him" Damn, she knew me too well "Just make sure you don't hurt Adrian in the process"

I rolled my eyes "I won't hurt Adrian, because I'm not _interested_"

"We'll see" she laughed.

Just then, Dimitiri and Christian rounded the corner all buddy buddy with each other. Lissa's eyes softened and my heart fluttered at the sight of Dimitiri.

"We'll talk about this later" she smiled stepping around me, Christian turned at the sound of Lissa's voice and I rolled my eyes and followed her.

"Are not" I argued "Because were never speaking of it again"

She laughed again and I rolled my eyes and followed her inside. Lunch finished soon and I sprinted to my next class in a haze, dragging Adrian along.

"Bye" I smiled at Adrian reaching my class, he gave me a long and lingering kiss before releasing me, I smiled shrugging.

"Could have been better" I teased, he grinned and walked away. I smiled and walked into my classroom and stopped dead in my tracks. Dimitiri was leaning against the back wall, and he was close enough to the open door to see me and Adrian.

"hey" I nodded

"Hi" he gave me a small smile, I could now the hear the faint Russian accent behind his words and the world spun. Damn, maybe Lissa was right... Luckily the class was called into order and I quickly took my seat. The rest of the school day finished in a blur and I walked across campus to Lissa and I's dorm quickly. She was there already with an eager smile, skimming her closet.

"Hey" I dropped my bag to the floor confused. "What's up?"

"I'm going out with Aaron tonight" she tossed her pale hair over her shoulder. I laughed sitting at my desk and logged onto my laptop to check my Myspace.

"And you happy why?"

She smiled "Because I'm ready to give our relationship the attention needed" she nodded

I rolled my eyes "Okay"

As she entered the bathroom I typed Dimitiri Belikov into the search bar.

**Review xD**

**~Narutard4life  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

I _know_ I've been away from FF for like… EVER but that's gonna change soon because I'm going to be rewriting _all _of my stories since I believe I've changed as a writer and reading my stuff just… bother's me and I refuse to pick up any of my stories currently because I really have no idea _where _I was going with any of them. So, I'm going to be rewriting all of them SOON and possibly posting some more stories xD I've neglected you all terribly and I'm so sorry, I just lost my motivation for writing but it's BACK and I'm ready to start writing again!

-SPNlovur14


End file.
